Trials of a Complicated Relationship
by CullenistFanpire
Summary: The trials and tribulations of Rosalie's relationships with the rest of the Cullen family, namely Bella. ALL VAMPIRE R/Em A/J B/Ed C/Es
1. Chapter 1

Trials of a complicated relationship.

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer Owns (these characters) ! Literally!**

RPOV

This was it. She was finally a monster like us, or at least about to be.

No doubt she had extreme beauty, although it was not as extensive as mine.

Edward won't leave her side, and you can see her pain translated on his face. She was holding in her cries and yelps of pain and terror so he wouldn't be as torn apart. It was easy to tell.

The tension in the house was almost unbearable for the three days during her change. Even Alice wasn't her usual self, though she knew the outcome would be fine, even amazing.

It was amazing how much strain one person could put on a family.

It was a shame she didn't know what she was giving up, although my brother does deserve to have a mate after being alone for ninety years.

We would take turns going to visit her, see how she was doing. I felt some need to be as close to her as possible, so I had a place set up outside of their bedroom door.

I wasn't quite sure how my relationship with Bella would be after the transformation.

Maybe we would have a fresh start, if she forgets about my unkindness towards her during her human life.

With the games and races Emmett has schemed, hopefully her first year will be plenty lighthearted.

I could hear her heart slowing down, Alice had said only about six hours until she wakes up. That's when the decorations started coming in.

Yes, I said decorations. That's a story I'll save for another time, though.

I couldn't help but giggle to think of Bella's first vampiric reaction to a party.

I pondered going inside the room, but I felt a need to keep my distance, our relationship was complicated. I had plans to take her up to Yukon Territory to hunt, after she and Edward had gone a time or two by themselves.

We all know Edward loves Bella very much, but at the same time we're excited to see how much the love grows when they see each other_ clearly_ for the first time.

I heard Edward chuckle at that thought.

I then knew it was time to enter the room one last time before she wakes up.

"Hey."

"Hello." Although it was peaceful, it was extremely awkward.

I heard Bella cringe, keeping her pain hidden from the one she loves.

Edward immediately put his hand on her forehead and brushed his fingers through her hair.

"Do you want me to get you a brush? It would feel better on her scalp." I felt helpless. I needed something to keep my hands busy.

"A comb would be wonderful. Thank you Rose."

"No problem, Eddie," I giggled and left, Edward hated that nickname.

My ivory comb would be a good one to use, I decided, as I walked at a human pace to mine and Emmett's room.

* * *

This was it.

She woke up to find Edward by her side, reading Wuthering Heights, and Alice standing anxiously beside him with a full length mirror, ready to show Bella her new self.

"Wow," was what we heard, coming from Bella's smooth new voice for the first time.

**Review PLEASE!**

**I would like to know what you think of the I dea for my story, and just your opinion really.**

**Sorry about the shortness, It's just the first chapter. The next one will definately be longer**

**-CullenistFanpire**


	2. First Encounter

Trials of a Complicated Relationship

Ch 2: First Encounter

RPOV

Amazing.

Her clumsiness seems to have been replaced with grace.

She hasn't changed her clothes, yet. Alice was probably letting her off for a bit, so she could get used to her new self.

"ALICE!," screamed Bella, as she walked into the living room.

Alice had gone a smidge too far with the blue.

Blue walls, blue couches, blue tables, blue carpet, blue television (yes, apparently it is possible).

She still walked as she swore at Alice, remembering never to show a moment of weakness again.

Oh, Alice.

She was gorgeous, no doubt.

Her long hair was now caramel colored and reached her lower back. Her red eyes had softened somehow, and were instead a deep burgundy color.

"Edward, look at her eyes!"

"I know, Emmet. It may have something to do with her power."

"I am here, Emmett. I can hear what you're saying."

"Sorry, Bella. I've kinda gotten used to you being gone for a while."

That remark earned my husband a smack in the head.

"Ow Rose! What was that for!?"

"Sorry about Emmett, Bella. He's just being himself."

"That's okay, Rosalie. He'll be himself forever, won't he?"

"True."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett sneaking away, trying to get out of apologizing to our sister.

"Don't think this excuses you from apologizing for your behavior, Emmett," Esme scolded, as if reading my mind.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted, Bella," he said, just like a child

"It is okay, Emmett. You're forgiven."

"Come on Bella, I wanna show you your new car!"

"Yay?" said Bella, throwing her arms up sarcastically.

I had worked on the engine while she was in the process of, you know, changing.

It was, upon Edward's request, a Magic Blue Volvo C70 T5 Convertible with the whole package.

Edward wanted his baby's car to be nothing but the best, meaning it had to be a Volvo.

Everybody else wanted to get her a Ferrari, but she's Edward's mate. It was his decision to make.

***

"Rosie," said Emmett. I knew that voice, I knew what he wanted.

"No."

"Come on! It's not like there's anything else to do!"

"You could go challenge Bella to an arm wrestling match, or some shit like that."

"Hey. Arm wrestling is not 'some shit', it is coveted sport."

"In Emmett-land"

"The H-E-double hockey sticks it is!"

"God, Emmett! You're not seven years old. You can cuss!"

"What if I want to be seven, Rose?!"

"Whatever."

I heard him mumble something as I walked away, but it didn't really matter. I was going to spend time with the cars in the spacious, glorious, haven of a garage.

My BMW, Emmett's Jeep Wrangler, Alice's Porsche 911 Turbo, Carlisle's Mercedes, all a wonder for me to explore. I was most anxious to peruse Bella's new C70 T5 Convertible. So much for me to understand, though I'm sure it wouldn't take me long.

Bella was sitting her C70, no doubt trying to get acquainted with it, like I had come in to do.

"Hey Rosalie," she said, sounding at ease. There was something about cars that was relaxing to me, maybe for her, too.

"Hi, Bella," It was easy to talk to her now, easy to be relaxed.

We stood around in awkward silence for a minute, though it was unusually relaxing.

"Thought of a name yet?"

"No, but I'm sure something will come to me soon."

"It really is a good car. Edward made sure it came with the whole package."

"Awesome."

"Well, I'll talk to you later, Bella."

"Bye, Rosalie."

And so went our first encounter, alone

* * *

Happy New Year! Sorry about the long wait for the update, I was busy.

I would like suggestions for the name of Bella's car, so include that in your review.

A picture of the car will be up on my profile soon.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Sincerely,

CullenistFanpire


	3. Love

**Hey yall!**

**I was listening to I hate this part by the Pussycat Dolls while I wrote this chapter, but more to the melody and the piano part than the lyrics.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Love

Sometimes I just wish the world would disappear.

Carlisle and Esme's anniversary was coming up next week, and I needed to find an amazing present for them.

I had planned on going antique shopping with Emmett, but that didn't even get a second thought. He would surely break everything in the store, most likely attempting to play a game.

So I decided to shop online.

Now appears the question 'Where do I go?'

Luckily for me, I found a nice place selling cute little antique secretaries desks.

I wanted one with great sentimental value, so I had it inscribed with the words in Carlisle's wedding ring:

"_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always preserves."  
__**-- 1 Corinthians 13:4-7**_

It really was a beautiful verse from the bible, and it made me reevaluate my relationships with the family.

-Love is patient

I'm getting there

-Love is kind

I only have a problem with that when I'm angry.

-It does not envy

No problem. People envy me, not the other way around, for the most part.

-It does not boast

Caught me there.

-It is not proud

There, too.

-It is not rude

Now I'm starting to worry.

-It is not self-seeking

…

-It is not easily angered

….

-it keeps no record of wrongs

Only in Emmett's case.

-Love does not delight in evil but rejoices in truth

Yes! I'm back on the record!

-It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always preserves.

I love my family. I'd do anything for them.

It's strange how much something so small can make you think so much. I guess God really wants us to think about others with love.

It was Esme who chose this passage, and I think it describes her relationship with Carlisle perfectly.

I wonder if God really knows, really thinks about us.

"Oh my goodness, Rosalie, it's absolutely beautiful!" Esme couldn't have seemed more pleased to me.

She and Carlisle had gotten heart necklaces that were broken down the middle that had their verse on them from Alice and Jasper, and some vintage records from the year they were married for the first time from Edward and Bella.

Her pale skin seemed to be glowing. It was her and Carlisle's special day, and it meant a lot for them to be able to spend it with their family.

Emmett coughed, trying to grab the spotlight.

"Your name may be on the tag, but we all know that it was Rosalie that put thought into this stunning gift, Emmett." Carlisle was so sure of himself when he spoke, and no one, not even Emmett, could deny what he just said.

Soon after, Esme and Carlisle left on a celebratory hunt. I thought this would be a good time to talk with Emmett about our relationship.

Sure, he was a goofball, but he could be serious when he needed to be.

"Emmett, what makes us special?"

"What do you mean, Rose?"

"What makes us different from Carlisle and Esme, or Alice and Jasper, or even Edward and Bella?"

"Well, when you saw me at the verge of death, you didn't think I was ugly, or disgusting, and you didn't give much thought to killing me. You really were just worried about what was going to happen to me."

"And you Emmett, during your change barely ever said anything, almost no noise escaped from your lips, excluding the sound of your breathing."

" How many people can say, with truth, that they had nothing but love in their heart when they saw a person, that they didn't even know, being mauled to death by a bear?"

"I love you, Emmett."

"I love you too, Rose."

**Sorry about the filler chapter.**

**Dont forget to suggest a name for Bella's car, a pic is now on my profile**

**Happy Reading!**

**Sincerely,**

**CullenistFanpire**


End file.
